(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wallet type organizers and more particularly to a wallet for organizing a restaurant waiter's order taking and billing matters.
(2) Prior Art
Organizers and wallet-like dividers for waiters and waitresses of the prior art fail to permit convenience of table designation in combination with clear bill carrying pockets and tablet menu designation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,195 to Tyrseck shows a wallet with three pages hinged along a common hinge line. It is a cardboard device not really suited to long term use and see through pages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,223 to Wyant shows a two pocket portfolio made from a unitary blank which might be inexpensive, but not the type to suit long term hard use of a series of different billings, which can also be used as a writer's backing pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,975 shows a pocket secretary with tablet holding means, but without organizing capabilities desirable for restaurant utilization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,690 to Giarritta discloses a coupon holder having a plurality of transparent pockets. This would be difficult for a waiter to carry menu items and table designations with this holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,379 to Parks shows a ticket holder, but does not allow the necessary ease of access a restaurant facility needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,635 to Fraser el al discloses a three panel portfolio which is useful for checkbooks but not for easily carryable restaurant wallets/portfolios of waiters and waitresses.